bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raian Getsueikirite
Ryun Toshiro is a Shinigami of the Tenth Division as well as it's captain. Appearance A 16 year old boy about 5ft 9in and has short brown hair. He wears a white outfit with a black rope around his waist like a belt. He is always carrying his zanpakuto on his waist. Personality Ryun has a short temper, however he is very caring about his family and friends. He often is seen being humorous. He is also is overconfident and rightfully so, as he can defeat low-level opponents with ease. Ryun stays calm in bad situations, but still helps and allow others to know that he cares. He is usually the smartest out of his but he doesn't brag about it. He has no ego, rather confidence in what he does, though not enough to bother anyone. He prefers not to take control of a situation, but can if someone asks him to. Synopsis Training arc Academy He began like any other Shinigami, by going through Academy training. He was the top of his class because he possessed a huge amount of spiritual energy. However, during his training, a Hollow attacked and his commander/teacher fled leaving him and his cousins, Tora Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro, to fend for themselves. Ryun, in a blind fit of rage, utterly demolished the hollow. After completion of his training and some other unknown activities, he was given the Third Seat of the First Division. Achieving Shikai While training to gain Bankai, Ryun learns the name of his zanpakutō, Juubikatta. He then begins speaking to inner spirit more often and eventually activated Shikai. During this time Ryun encounters a group of Shinigami who are hunting Rouge Shinigami. He defeated two of the five with ease. The other three began to wear him down and this caused Ryun to go into another rage fit. He easily defeats all three almost effortlessly. Ryun eventually gains control again and he is confronted by a shinigami named, Kakashi Hikaru. Bankai Training Kakashi begins the training by telling Ryun that it usually takes hundreds of years and then some to activate Bankai, but Ryun seems undeterred. Kakashi reveals a device that will shorten the time for this training by forcing Ryun's zanpakutō's spirit to materialize in the real world. Ryun is able to gain Bankai within a week, however he has poor control over it due to lack of training. After his achieving of Bankai, Ryun ascends to the rank of Captain of the 10th Division, giving his former seat to his cousin Sanji. Powers & Abilities Ryun Toshiro is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Growth Rate: According to Kakashi, Ryun's most astounding ability is his growth rate: he grasps the basic control of advanced techniques in months. He also gains mastery of flash steps while training with Yomi Toshiro, which was done over the same period as his Bankai. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ryun is in top form, however his defense is poor. Only in Shikai is his defense worth anything and even then it is minimal. But what he lacks in defense he makes up for in attack. Genius and Perceptiveness: In his Academy days, Ryun's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Ryun appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Strength: When he is in his Shinigami body, Ryun's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. His overall abilities are great enough that he can fight on the level of an Shinigami Lieutenant, and in one case even fought off two Shinigami officers. However he lacks the speed needed to hit extremely fast opponents. Spiritual Energy: Commander Kakashi Hikaru has claimed that Ryun's spiritual power at its peak is even greater than his own. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Ryun relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at hypersonic speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. Zanpakutō Juubikatta (紅姫, Ten Tailed Cutter): has been described by Ryun as "ferocious" . When sealed, it takes the form of an ancient Japanese katana. ** Sealed State Special Ability: to be revealed.... * Shikai: The Shikai form of Juubikatta is very bizarre. Its command phrase is "Defend", after which the blade becomes slightly longer and a metal shield appears in Ryun's other hand. Ryun is at his top defense when using Shikai. ** Shikai Special Ability: to be revealed... * Bankai: Kouen Juubikatta (Flaming Ten Tailed Cutter), when released, is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Ryun waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in flames. However most people with Bankai can resist it (as Ryun does not have full control of his Bankai). Kouen Juubikatta's power is enough to fight against two other ninja's Shikai simultaneously. Unlike other zanpakutō shown so far, resealing Kouen Juubikatta does not deactivate any ability already used against an opponent, as seen in Ryun's training. The swords blasts of fire are much more potent, large and powerful in this form. The sword commonly creates fire balls from the blade, fire fissures, walls of flame and a high intensity flame thrower when its turned on the opponent. ** Bankai Special Abilities: to be revealed.... Bankai Ryun Bankai Ryun or Ryun Bankai is when Ryun is using Juubikatta's Bankai. While in this Bankai state, instead of a massive creature or effect as common for other Bankai, Ryun's Zanpakutō does not change at all. While in this state, Ryun's speed and strength augments drastically. However Ryun loses the defense he had gained in Shikai, making him extremely open for attack. Ryun's zanpakuto, which has not changed much in it's different forms, severely drains him of stamina in Bankai. Therefore he can only control it for about 5-6 minutes at a time. Ryun's power also increases tenfold, due to the effects of Bankai. Relationships * Tora: not only is Tora his cousin, but he is also Ryun's 4th seated officer. The two get along quite well and are very protective of each other. They are often the best team when it comes to a combat situation. * Sanji: his other cousin and Tora's brother, is holds the 3rd seat of the First Division. He is close to Sanji but the two often squabble over meaningless stuff. * Kogone: His third seated officer. He attempts to have good relationships with his seated officers, however, Kogone's fiery attitude can set Ryun off on occasions. Quotes *"Why, do I even try?" *"Defend Juubikatta!!!!" *"Ha! Too slow!" Category:ShinigamiCategory:HumanCategory:MaleCategory:Legendary JuuichiCategory:Fanon CharacterCategory:CharacterCategory:10th DivisionCategory:Captain